Us Girls
by K-chi
Summary: make way for the ladies, it's their turn to have some fun without the boys . . . maybe . . . just see for yourselves . . . hope you'll help me with my story, please R
1. I'm Invincible!

I'm Invincible!

"There's no way I'm going with you!" Himiko exclaimed that made the Get backers and Paul turn their heads giving the 3 ladies a curious look while Hevn . . . "shush don't be so loud . . . look at them staring at us like that" As Hevn replied with a whisper, Himiko and Natsumi looked at the guys behind them. . . "Coffee?" the cute waitress said suddenly. Paul continues reading while Ban . . .

"What are you doing here anyway Himiko?" Ban suddenly asked with the cigarette stick stuck on his lips while he looks at his phone hoping for some client's to send some message

"It's none of your business . . ." the poison lady just said; then Natsumi stands up, walks and asks . . . "so Ginji you want some coffee?"

"Of course! But you know I'm-" Natsumi didn't finish what Ginji was saying and said "don't worry it's my treat . . ."the waitress assured Ginji "Oh you're so kind Natsumi-chan. . . Thanks!"

"Hey Natsumi . . ." still reading the papers "yes master?"

"If you keep on treating them like that they'll be used to it and slack for the rest of their lives"

"But this is the only way I know to help these guys . . ." giving her master a bright smile "How 'bout some sandwich Gin-chan?"

"Is it really ok for you to treat us?"

"You know that it's always alright to me . . . and I'll never stop as long as I-"

"As long as you live? That's too much Natsumi-chan you're really kind to us" Ginji on his chibi mode is teary eyed because of the thought of having Natsumi as somebody who's always there when they are in need and . . .

"No silly! As long as I get paid here at the Honky Tonk and until you have the money to pay" Natsumi giggles

"Oh Natsumi-chan . . . I thought . . . I thought . . ." Ginji sniffles as if he's been through a rejection . . .

"Stop whining and shut up!" still looking at his phone

"I think ham sandwich would make you feel better . . ." Natsumi just said to make Ginji smile

"Really! Oh that's great!" then Ginji puts a smile on his face and turns to his original form

"Right!" Natsumi-chan smiles then turn her head towards Ban and ask . . . "how 'bout you Ban?"

"I just want coffee on my favorite mug . . ."

"Of course! Just wait a sec" and there she goes, preparing some coffee and the ham sandwich Ginji wants . . . and just a few seconds . . .

"Here's your coffee and sandwich Gin-chan" placing the cup with coffee and the small plate with ham sandwich in front of Ginji "Wow! That was fast . . . Thanks Natsumi-chan!"

". . . and here's your coffee Ban-san . . ."

"Thanks Natsumi . . . huh?" as he looks where Natsumi supposedly be, he's looking at no one and thanking no one at all . . . as his eyes searches for the figure they're looking for, at just a split second he found what his eyes are looking for . . . "that was really fast . . . _what are they up to? _Oh well . . ." and his eyes are back and fixed on his phone . . .

"Hey Ban . . ." Gin-chan moves closely and spoke softly to the Jagan master's ear "what do you think they are up to?" glances at to where the ladies are seated

"Whatever you are thinking right now you might as well keep it to yourself and don't get me involve with it . . ." still holding the phone . . .

"But aren't you curious?"

"I am . . . a little . . . a woman's secret has always made men curious and because of curiosity many lives are in danger . . ."

"Huh? I don't get it . . . who's lives are I danger?"

"Men's lives ARE in danger . . ."

"But how could it be, just because of a secret . . . lives are in danger? I mean . . . come on Ban that's really ridiculous . . ." Ginji just smiled at the thought

"Ban is right Ginji . . . you may not notice because your too innocent and too nice when it comes to women . . . even you get yourself into trouble because of a girl you don't even care" the owner of the bar finally spoken up

"Being nice to women is the right thing to do . . . and Hey! I'm not that innocent!" Ginji replied

"Oh really . . . if you're not really that innocent why are you still curious? Anyway one thing I can assure you . . . if you're as naughty and pervert as Ban you'll understand"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! Naughty in some ways but not a PERVERT!" luckily for Ban everyone heard what he just said

"Yeah right . . ." Ginji, Paul with Himiko and Hevn said in chorus while Natsumi just giggles

"Cut it off! Geez . . ." the three ladies smiles and giggles . . . after calming himself down Ban then back to his conversation with Ginji . . . "You'll understand one of these days. . . maybe now, tomorrow . . . who knows . . . darn there's still no job for us Hey Hevn don't you have some jobs for us" now Ban finally keeps his phone . . .

"I'm sorry Ban but I decided to relax and I'm not looking for any job right now . . ."

"Why is that Hevn-san?" Ginji asks . . .

"Because its summer that's why . . . now stop asking me I'm busy here . . ." Hevn turns her head back to the two girls she's talking with . . .

"Maybe you're just ignoring us and wanted Himiko to do some job for you!" Ban angrily said

"Just shut up! What we're talking about is none of your damn business and men like you, especially you Ban is not allowed . . . so back off!" and Hevn continues her conversation with the girls

"Darn Hevn . . . You see Ginji if you don't want get yourself involved in trouble stay away from Women they're such a pain in the ass"

"But Ban they are pretty, cute, gorgeous and . . ."

"Looks could be deceiving . . ."

"But Ban . . ."

"Just shut it will you!" and finally he lights up his cigarette stick

"But Ban . . ."

"Alright! Alright . . . I'm in . . ." while hearing these words the Get Backers intently listens and two heads are turning slowly to see a little vision of what the ladies are up to . . . but still there's no clear explanation of what is happening . . .

"Yes! Oh Himiko I'm really glad" and the innocent girl hugs the poison lady tight nearly choking her, yet the two giggle and smiles happily . . . "stop it your choking me Natsumi-chan and keep your voice down the guys will get suspicious . . ."

Himiko gives a glare at the Get Backers; on the other hand these two guys got their heads back on their coffee swiftly, holding their breaths, sweats are dropping like rain, nervously hoping that Himiko didn't notice the two of them looking . . .

"It is really suspicious . . ." Ginji whispers "shut it Ginji if you don't want to be killed" Ban whispers back to his partner

"Hey Paul . . . is she still looking?" Ginji said still whispering to play it safe, still holding his breath

"I don't want to get involved . . . but I don't want to be blamed if you killed yourselves you might as well breathe now and relax . . . she's not looking anymore . . ."

"I really need this smoke . . ."

"I don't think smoking will help you . . . you still need to catch your breath . . ." Paul said while reading the papers . . . again . . .

"Uhm . . . Ban . . . Is Himiko-chan a lesbian?"

"Huh!" Ban and Paul said in chorus "I'm not into this conversation" Paul declined answering Ginji's question

"What kind of question is that? Why did you suddenly asked that?" Ban replied with a question

"Nothing special I just wanted to ask because something bothers me just now. . ."

"Is that so . . . Well come to think of it Ginji . . . sometimes I think she's a lesbian being so reckless and that . . . I mean you've seen her fight and handle things. . ."

"Don't you think you're being so cruel to her Ban . . . I think she's really sweet I've never seen her laugh and giggle like now . . ."

"You know Ginji, a real girl is not stronger or as strong as guys; Himiko has the strength of a guy and even a guy's appetite . . ."

"I really smell trouble . . ." Paul just said

"And there's more to tell do you know . . ." Ban just kept on saying things then laughs

"But don't you think she's cute . . ."

"Cute, what do you mean cute? She looks like a man and acts like a man. . ." Laughs loudly, evil . . . and didn't even notice someone's behind him . . .

"What did you say!" the poison lady is all fired up, she loses her temper

"Himiko-chan I think you should calm down . . ." Ginji tries his best to stop everything from happening, but everything is already happening!

"You!" turns her head towards sweaty Ginji . . . "You started this did you?"

"Me? Uhm . . . I don't really remember Himiko-chan . . . . Did I say something? Hmm . . . nope I don't think I said something . . . yeah it's just your imagination . . ."

"Oh really? So you're telling me I'm imagining things? I'll make you remember. . ." strands of hair are raising Hevn and Natsumi walks back, far from Himiko

"Go Ginji Don't let her get you!" Ban's hiding himself at Ginji's back "What are you doing there Ban?" then Ban walks backwards and opens the door

"Don't you dare walk out on me!"

"Hey Ban don't leave me alone here . . ." Tears are coming out on Ginji's eyes then he holds Ban's polo shirt tightly never letting him go

"It's your fault you need some explaining . . . you're on your own now" Ban tries his best to escape but he's afraid to rip his favorite shirt

"You're so mean Ban, how could you?" still holding Ban's shirt and Ban tries to get Ginji's hands off his shirt "Ginji let go of me . . ."

"I'm just going for a walk" Paul finally said making a quick move out ahead of Ban

"I'm with you Paul! It's really hot in here I need some air . . ." Hevn swiftly goes with Paul ahead of Ban . . . again . . .

"I remember I need to visit Madoka" Natsumi followed the two and Himiko . . . "I'm coming too Natsumi-chan"

"Then let's go Himiko we're late" and off they ran, however . . .

"How could you Ban! How could you!" little charges of Electricity are coming out of the Raitei's body a sign of

"Oi Natsumi! Take me with you! Himiko!"

"I'm really sorry Ban . . . you know I can't handle it . . . You're someone who can tolerate his electricity . . ." Natsumi walks near Ban yet she cannot hold him, she tried but she's scared of the Ginji's electricity

"Natsumi Come on . . . forget spiky there he can handle him self besides he really deserve this"

"Why . . . you . . . Himiko! Aaaaarghhh! . . ." the voltage was high that almost made Ban's face be deformed . . . it was bone melting, gut busting high voltage of electricity Natsumi saw it all . . . she really wanted to help but then she thought there's nothing she can do "Gomene Ban-kun. . . I really wanted to help you . . . I'll . . . see you later, bye! Wait up Himiko . . . _I know Ban will understand_" giggles . . . of course Ban was able to endure it all, he is "THE" invincible Ban Midou after all . . .

* * *

Much higher voltage of electricity came out of Ginji that almost made Honky Tonk into ruins

"My business is ruined" Paul cries "Get a grip . . . there's nothing more we can do . . ." said Hevn trying to calm Paul

"I'm sorry Paul . . . condolence . . ."Himiko just said without any notice

"Me too . . . I-I mean don't worry about it Paul Honky Tonk's still standing even though Ginji has always been reckless when he's being so emotional . . . that he burst all the voltage he can just to get Ban pay for all his crimes to him, that, we know will almost put Honky Tonk down it still doesn't matter . . . you should be used to it by now having those two around the Honky Tonk . . . right!" Hevn said to Paul that made his heart fell into pieces . . .

"Noooooooo! Even though this happens every now and then I still get the feeling that this structure will not hold that strong . . ." Paul tried to be in his composure but then what Hevn made it more difficult for him to hold on

"Don't be so hard on him Hevn . . . you're so cruel . . . Don't worry Paul . . . even though Honky Tonk will turn into ruins or even ashes we'll help you . . . we will be here by your side" The Poison Lady gave a shot but it made worst

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anything from you two!" Paul's in desperate situation . . .

"Himiko you're not helping here . . . look at him . . ." Hevn started to approach Himiko and answered back . . . "Well you started it . . . I was just trying to help him calm . . ."

"Look who's talking . . . you are the one who said condolence!" Hevn now is also exhausted from what is happening making things complicated but then Paul . . .

"Stop it please I'm begging you two . . ." Paul is on his knees crying, didn't know what to do while on the other hand there's someone who's been silent for some time and finally came up to Paul and say . . .

"By the way Paul . . . can I have a one week vacation?" Natsumi suddenly asks despite of Paul's grief

"Huh?" Paul just said

"Well you see . . . since its summer I thought of having a vacation . . . you, master why don't you give yourself a break? You need to relax and loosen up . . . Let's have a break . . ."

"Yeah Paul . . . Natsumi is right you really need some rest you're getting old you know . . ." Hevn walks towards Paul

"Who's old!"

"Sorry . . . you can come with us if you like . . . just to give yourself a nice and quiet time . . ."

"I thought it's exclusive for ladies . . ." Himiko questioned Hevn

"We could make an exemption for Paul since he's not in his usual self . . ." Hevn replied

"Come on Himiko . . ." Natsumi is trying to convince Himiko

"I don't think I should go with you ladies . . ."

"Why is that Paul?" Hevn asked

"You said so yourself that it's exclusively for ladies like you . . ."

"But we'll make an exemption for you I think you really deserve some rest . . . right Himiko? Please say yes . . ." Natsumi is still trying to convince Himiko . . .

"Hmm . . . just Paul alright . . . and only Paul"

"Yes definitely only Paul . . . thanks Himiko . . ." and again Natsumi felt very happy for everybody especially Paul . . . she then hugs her friend Himiko

"What's your decision Paul?" The three adorable ladies said in chorus . . .

"Oh please say yes Paul it would be a lot fun you'll never regret coming with us . . ." Natsumi said and gave Paul her brightest smile

"It's for your own good Paul you should take a nice and peaceful rest . . . you have to forget all of your worries for a while. . . enjoy life and have fun just for once . . ." Alluring Hevn seductively gives an advice to Paul . . .

" . . . And I already agreed to make an exemption for you to join us so I don't want to take 'NO' for an answer . . ." Himiko added and gives him a strong yet adorable face he can't refuse to give in to

"Oh well . . . I give up . . . how can I resist to such beautiful ladies . . .I think there's no point on turning back so . . . I'd say 'YES' and I'll take your advice to take a nice rest . . ." Paul silently thank God that these girls are there to cheer him up like they were angels sent by Him

"We'll just give you the details later because for now we have to go at Madoka's place . . ." Hevn just said and walks ahead with Himiko

"Ok then take care of yourselves . . ."

"Let's go Natsumi!" Himiko not so far from Paul and Natsumi called

"See you later Paul . . ." Natsumi runs to catch up with the two girls while waving goodbye to her master . . .

Paul stands still while watching them go then tears fall down his cheeks . . . "how am I supposed to go back? I don't know how . . . don't leave me alone with the two freaks!"

"Who's freak? Maybe you are . . . Oh don't let me get him Ginji . . ." the Get Backers were hiding behind the walls . . . Ginji holds his partner tight never letting go . . . "easy Ban remember we almost crushed Honky Tonk down . . ." still holding him to prevent Ban from doing something bad to Paul . . . "WE! It was you who almost crushed the structure into pieces! Don't include me!"

Ginji then saw Paul looked at were they are "keep quiet Ban . . . I think Paul noticed us" hiding every part of their body they think Paul could see . . . Ban peeks to see if Paul is still looking . . . but then he sees Paul sigh then smiled and walks towards Honky Tonk . . .

"What now Ban? Do you think Paul saw us? Were dead now we will never be able to step on the floor of Honky Tonk If he finds out were eavesdropping. . ." Ginji just can't help but worry

"Don't yah worry Ginji . . . He'll never do that remember were not yet paid for our high tab . . ." Ban's still watch Paul walk towards Honky Tonk as he replied calmly to Ginji . . .

"So Paul's in . . . what now Ban? I really felt so ashamed to face Paul right now . . . look at him . . ." Ginji looks through the glass window ". . . he's exhausted and miserable . . ."

"Right . . . Let's go Ginji . . . we better leave him alone . . ."

"But where will we go . . ." Ginji thought it's a good idea to let Paul have he's quiet time alone and go some where else so he asked

"I have something in my mind . . . come on let's go . . . we don't have time . . ."


	2. Let's Go! Stop, look and listen

**A/N**: the first chappie and this second chappie is like an introduction . . . you'll understand if you read more . . . thank you . . .

* * *

Chapter II: Let's go, stop, look and listen . . .

_Ding-dong!_

"Where will I park this car?" Himiko, Natsumi and Hevn used Yamato's convertible. As Himiko stopped the engine in front of Madoka's house (or a mansion I guess) the other two ladies got out already and rung the doorbell

_Ding-dong!_

"Don't worry Himiko someone will pick it up for us and park it somewhere inside this house . . ." The waitress replied as she waited for someone to answer her back from the speaker outside the gate

_Welcome and good afternoon Miss Natsumi . . . Miss Madoka is waiting for you and your friends at the garden . . . your car will be picked up . . . _

A guy in a uniform suddenly appears and borrowed the car Keys to Himiko "oh here . . . please take care of it . . ." after reminding the guy, Himiko came out of the car and joined Natsumi and Hevn . . . then the huge gate opens automatically for them to go inside . . .

_Please come in . . ._

"Thank you Miss Yurie" Natsumi said on the speaker

_You're very much welcome Miss . . . _

* * *

On the other side of the street a ladybug parked not so near the convertible . . .

"So this's what you're thinking a while ago . . . what do you think they are up to Ban?" Ginji asks his partner

"We'll find out soon if we'll wait right here . . ."

"But what if they'll never come out until midnight . . . we'll be very exhausted and sleepy and bored . . ."

"Don't worry they will not spend too much time inside the house probably they're just asking Madoka to go with them . . . like when they asked Paul earlier . . ."

"It's unfair . . . they didn't invite us . . . it's really unfair . . ."

"It's exclusively for ladies Ginji . . ."

"But why Paul could come with them? He's a guy . . ."

"So you weren't listening earlier . . . they said they'll make an exemption for Paul . . . only Paul . . ."

"It's still unfair . . ."

"Just quit buggin' me for a while Ginji and shut up. . ."

* * *

"This house never fail to amuse me" Natsumi stands still looking at the place with that amusement look in her eyes . . .

"Yeah . . . this place is huge . . . where do they park the cars . . ."

"I think the parking lot is at the back of this place . . . don't worry about it Himiko . . ."

"Come on let's go in . . ." Hevn started to walk inside the gate and asked . . . "so where's the garden?"

Natsumi giggles "I know where it is . . . just follow me alright?"

"So you've been here?" Hevn asked

"Twice . . . the first time was when I had a vacation with Ban and Ginji . . ." the waitress told the two while they were walking . . .

"So how your vacation with Ban and Ginji do connected to how you've been here?" Hevn asked as they walk on a long concrete road

"Well I got here because Madoka called me up and asked if I could come to her house and help her with her cooking . . . I said yes . . ."

"But why does she have to call you? They have a cook . . ." now Himiko asked

"I also asked her that . . . but then she said to me that she like to be more comfortable while cooking and enjoy it so she asked me . . . she said she's shy to ask their cook . . ."

"And what happened, did she became a good cook?" Himiko asked again

"Well you see Himiko . . . she did a good job in following the procedure and instructions but then . . ."

"But then . . . what?" Himiko and Hevn asked in chorus

"Even though I've reminded her where the ingredients are she kept on having mistakes of what ingredient is to be used . . . instead of taking the bottle of salt she took the bottle of hot sauce . . ."

"But why not help her get the right ingredients to be added?"

"She told me that it's no need for me to get the ingredients for her she wanted to do it herself so I let her . . ."

"So that's why . . ." Himiko and Hevn said in chorus

"I asked her why she suddenly want to learn how to cook . . . she answered that she wanted to cook for Shido for the next day they'll be at the rest house she owns just the two of them . . . but then she's nervous"

"Why is she nervous it's about time to make their move . . .?"Hevn asked with a confused look in her eyes

"Yeah Natsumi . . . why?" Himiko also asked

"Because she'll be alone with him and she don't know what to do so she asked me if I could come . . . I said sure and asked me a favor if I could invite the whole gang . . . as like she said the more the merrier . . . but the two of you were busy and Paul said he wanted to stay at the Honky Tonk . . . I can't contact Kazuki and Emishi so. . ."

"So Ban and Ginji are the ones who could come . . . did something happened, did they treat you nicely? I trust Ginji, Ban's the one I don't trust . . ."

"Come on Himiko . . . Ban's really kind to me . . . He helps me and protects me whenever I'm in trouble . . ." Natsumi smiled as she remembers Ban

"I doubt that . . ."

"_Aahh-choo!"Ban sniffs . . ._

"_Are you alright Ban?"_

"_I'm alright . . ."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah . . ."_

"_Ban I'm hungry . . ."_

"_Then go feed yourself, I'm not your momma . . ."_

"_If only I could I'd really do it"_

The three ladies now enter and walk on the green grass of the garden . . . Flowers welcome them and trees are bare as they walk they can't help but be struck by beauty of nature

"This is Madoka's favorite place . . ." Natsumi looks around her, admiring every twig of plants

"No wonder this is her favorite spot . . ." Hevn smiles at what she's seeing that very moment

"She really liked it here and I do too . . . the first time I entered here I felt peace . . ." Natsumi stands still for awhile and still admires the beauty of nature around her . . .

"So where's Madoka? Where already here but we still don't see her . . ." Himiko suddenly said with boredom

"She's probably at the open area . . . that's where she usually is . . . there's this big tree and she likes sitting under it . . ."

"Maybe because Shido's animals are there . . . or because Shido is always there . . ." Hevn said and smiles

"Oh that's the real reason . . ." Himiko replied and smiles while Natsumi giggles

"Madoka!" Natsumi runs towards Madoka and Mozart . . . "hello Natsumi . . . where's Hevn and Himiko?"

"Were here behind Natsumi . . ." Hevn answered

"Oh . . . let's go over the table and sit . . ." Madoka stands up and steps forward

"Why don't we just sit here . . . sitting on the grass would be nice with friends around . . ." Hevn suggested

"Yes but how about your dress it might get dirty . . ."Madoka said to Hevn

"Don't worry about it we'll go shopping right? We'll just buy clothes and wear it . . ."

"It sounded like you had lots of money . . ." Himiko said to Hevn

"Well I've been saving for such occasions . . . and I really wanted to buy new clothes . . ."

"Let's just sit . . ." Himiko ended, and sits not so far from the shadows of the Big tree then for awhile she decided to lie down on the green grass with her arms under her head . . . while Hevn sits near the tree, sitting like a goddess with little rays of the sun through the tree's leaves . . . her face glows and shines her beauty

"Come on Madoka . . ." Natsumi kneels right next to Himiko and looks at Madoka with a smile

"Ok then . . ."and Madoka sits beside Natsumi and Mozart sits too in Between Madoka and Natsumi "so then . . . were going to shop right? Where?"

"Oh let's not think about it . . . if we plan where to go the plans may not be followed we should just have fun and enjoy but now let's relax for a while. . ." Hevn said

"Right! Let's have fun! Fun! Fun!" Natsumi giggles "oh Hevn . . . did you asked Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I asked her through chat and luckily she said yes . . . this week would be a lot of fun for us . . ."

"Yeah . . . it's a good thing we agreed on this . . ." Himiko said while she kept her eyes closed

"You're the only one who's hard to convince . . ."Hevn said to Himiko

"Well I'm sorry . . . I just want to make sure it's just us and only Paul is the only guy that will join us tomorrow . . ."

"So Paul's going with us . . ." Madoka said

"Yes Madoka, he really needs some time off . . ." Natsumi answered

"Why is that?"

"Uhm let's just say it's about his love . . . his Business . . ." Hevn answered

"Is that so . . ."

"Oh and Madoka . . . don't tell Shido Paul's joining us. . ."

"Sure, no problem. . ."

"Hey Hevn . . ." Himiko suddenly speaks

"Hmn . . ."

"At what time will we pick up Sakura and where?"

"Three o'clock at the bus stop near Infinity . . ."

Himiko looks at her wrist watch "Its quarter to three already we better get going . . ."

"Oh . . . let's get going then . . ."Hevn stands up with Himiko "I'll go get the car . . ." Natsumi stands up and helped Madoka to stand "let's just wait outside the one who parked your car will bring it to you . . ." Madoka said

"Ok then . . ." Himiko just said and the four of them started to walk

"Tell us Natsumi . . . when was the second time you got here? You said you've been here twice before . . ." Hevn asked Natsumi as they went on walking towards the gate

"Remember when the Get backers are doing some job out of town I accepted a job and asked Shido for help . . . unfortunately he was busy fixing the roof . . ."

"And you asked Emishi to help you . . ." Madoka said

"Yeah . . ."

"But you still got in trouble . . ." Himiko added

"W-well yeah . . ." Natsumi giggles "although I'm in trouble it turn out to be a lot of fun and exciting and . . ."

"Fun and exciting? Amazing . . . you got yourself in danger but you still thought it was fun and exciting? Come on . . . give me a break . . ."

"You're unbelievable Natsumi . . ." Hevn smiles "if I'm in your place I could've freaked out!"

"I was . . . at that very moment I felt scared and nervous . . . what if they pull the trigger swiftly, thinking of killing me with no mercy . . . but then I got lucky . . . the thieves had been passing the gun to each other that I got a chance to untie myself . . ."

"You really are lucky . . ."

"When they noticed I got free they followed me . . . I ran as fast as I could just to get away and while running I thought of it as a shooting of an action film and I'm the lead star . . . isn't it great!" Natsumi grins widely

"You're very optimistic Natsumi . . ." Madoka giggles

"And when I got upstairs . . ." Himiko then goes out the gate and when she got the keys she rev up the car "come on let's go . . ."

"I didn't finish my story yet . . ."

"Just tell us while were riding . . ." Hevn opens the door of the convertible and pushes the front seat and goes right in the back of the car . . . then afterwards Mozart goes in with Madoka and the last one to ride is Natsumi at the front seat . . . "well then . . . shall we?" Himiko asked "let's hit the road . . ." Hevn replied

* * *

"Are you ready Ginji? . . ." Ban said smiling as he watches the convertible run fast; he revs up his lady bug . . .

"I'm ready Ban" Ginji grins widely

"Fasten your seat belt . . ." and run off catching up with the convertible . . .

"Were not stalking aren't we Ban?"

"No were not . . . we already agreed on to this Ginji and I don't want to explain again . . ."

"Yeah I know Ban-chan we just want to know their safe . . . right?"

"Very good . . . now stop talking . . ." Ban focuses on the road and drives fast . . .

* * *

"Hey Himiko . . ." Natsumi called Himiko's attention

"What's up?"

"Drop me off at that corner of the street . . ."

"And why do I have to drop you off there?"

"I have something to do . . ."

"I'll go with you then . . ." then Himiko stops the engine at the corner of the street

"No, it's okay . . . no one will drive and fetch Sakura-san . . ." Natsumi unlocks the door

"Then I'll go with you instead if Himiko can't come . . ." Hevn insisted

"No, you go ahead and fetch Sakura-san and after that I'll be waiting for you here at the very same spot. . ."

"Why can't we go with you?" Madoka asked

"It's not like you can't go with me . . . it's just that Hevn knows where we will meet Sakura, and Himiko drives the car so the two of them can't go with me . . ."

"Is that so . . . but then Mozart and I can come with you . . . right?" Madoka asked

"Yes . . ."

"So then I and Mozart will go with you Natsumi . . ."

Natsumi smiles "sure thing . . . the three of us will go . . ." Natsumi steps off the car and pulls the front seat for Madoka and Mozart to get out . . . "don't worry about us . . . just go and fetch Sakura-san I don't want you to be late . . ."

Himiko sighs . . . "be careful then . . . we'll be back . . ."

"Yes ma'am . . ." Natsumi salutes "go on then . . ." Natsumi waves her hand

"See you later you two . . ." Madoka said

Then Himiko starts the engine then drive . . . "be careful Natsumi, Madoka . . ." Hevn shouts as the car goes far . . .

"We will Hevn! Thanks!" Natsumi shouts back and for a short while . . . "so then Madoka-chan, let's go . . ."

"Um" Madoka said with a nod

"Okay then . . ." Natsumi said then the two of them walks right into a small dark street and the Get Backers, not so far from them, saw where they are going. . .

"So where do you think Natsumi and Madoka were going?"

"You saw them, moron! Let's just follow them alright . . ."

"How about Hevn and Himiko, aren't we going to follow them?"

"They're alright besides they'll be back for Natsumi and Madoka . . . maybe these two have some business . . . let's go" Ban steps off the car and runs towards the street where the two girls entered leaving Ginji behind. . .

"Wait up Ban!" Ginji shouted out at Ban

* * *

**A/N** (again . . .): please review . .TT . .this is my first fanfic here . . . if you've read this and you don't like how i write please tell me through reviews i'd really appreciate it even if it hurts . . . 


	3. Lucky!

Lucky!

"Good afternoon sir . . . we're here to pick up my grandfather's sword . . ."

The blacksmith turns his head towards the voice he heard . . . "oh, hi there Natsumi! You're here for that katana . . ." Natsumi nods as the blacksmith goes towards a corner of the shop . . . "so where's your father?"

"He's out of the country . . . you know . . . taking care of some business . . ." Natsumi smiles

"Who's with you?" the old man looks on where the girls are

"She's a good friend of mine . . ." Natsumi answered

"Good afternoon sir . . ." Madoka Greeted

"Her name's Madoka and that's her dog Mozart . . . and Madoka he's a family friend of ours . . . He's Mr. Kishida"

The old blacksmith walks towards the girls "Nice to meet you Madoka . . ."

"Nice to meet you too Sir" Madoka bowed to show respect

"And nice to meet you too Mozart" Mr. Kishida kneels and touches Mozart's head. . .

"But did he visit you this summer?"

"Yeah actually he just left the other day . . . he said he wanted to go here and pick up the sword himself but then he got this call and asked me to go instead . . ."

"Here . . ." Mr. Kishida handed over an old katana

"Thanks Mr. Kishida . . ."

"Look at it first and see if there's still something wrong . . ."

"No need sir . . . I already know how you take care of swords and I think you're really busy, we might as well go . . . our friends is waiting for us too. . ."

"Is that so . . . well you better be careful . . ."

"Thanks for the reminder Mr. Kishida we'll take care of ourselves . . . bye and see you soon . . ." then she smiled

"Nice too meet you again sir . . ." Madoka said and the old blacksmith smiled at Madoka . . .

"Nice to meet you too Madoka . . . and Natsumi Come back when you need help alright? And tell your father to visit me here . . ."

"Yes, thanks again . . ." Natsumi smiled at the old blacksmith a sign of appreciation and respect and after that she opened the door and goes out the store . . .

"Oh let's hide Ginji come on . . ." Ban runs behind a pile of boxes while Ginji follows him . . .

* * *

"So . . ." Hevn goes from back seat to front seat and when she is rightfully seated in front then she sighs . . .

"What's up? Are you worried?" Himiko asked

"Not at all . . ." there was silence for awhile and then Hevn broke it "you know she's always into shortcuts and that's what bugs me . . . she might get their selves into trouble . . ."

"Maybe you're wrong, maybe you're right . . ."

"Ok I'm worried . . . they're just girls . . ."

"They're not that young . . ."

"But then they're not too old either . . ."

"You know what . . . you're starting to look like a mother worried sick about her daughters"

"Hey watch your mouth . . . do I look like a mother?"

Himiko grins "just relax nothing's going to happen . . ."

"Well . . . maybe because she looks so innocent and so young . . . jolly . . . and Madoka is so fragile. . . it's like if you put those two together they could end up trapped in a situation you don't want them to be in . . ."

"Don't think about such things . . . I'm telling you they're fine . . ."

* * *

"So Mr. Kishida's been a family friend . . . since when?" Madoka asks as they went on outside the store . . .

"Since my grandpa's grandpa became a swordsman and met his father's grandpa who happens to be a blacksmith . . . I really don't know . . . all I know is that I watch him when he works since I was little . . ."

"I see . . . so your family and his have been friends for generations . . ."

"Exactly!" Natsumi smiles but then afterwards . . . "huh?"

"Good afternoon Miss Natsumi . . ." a group of men in black suits came and blocked their way

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Who's there Natsumi?" Madoka asks as she tightens her grip unto Natsumi's arm "Mozart's been growling angrily . . ."

"We better go Madoka . . ." Natsumi held Madoka's hand and starts to walk . . . "some idiots are trying hard to be like the MIB"

"Wait Miss Natsumi!" blocking the girls way again . . .

"Don't block our way . . . please excuse us . . ."

From the far end of the street the Get Backers are watching

"Ban what do you think these men are up to?"

"I don't know . . . we must wait . . ."

"We can't wait here . . . we must do something . . . these men are blocking the ladies' way . . ."

"But we can't afford to be seen . . ."

"We shouldn't problem that now Ban"

"We must think first before we act . . . don't be hasty Ginji"

"Demo Ban-chan . . ." Ginji transforms in his chibi form . . . "I'm really worried . . ."

"Miss Natsumi . . ." after hearing one of the men speaks Ban and Ginji are all ears on listening . . .

"So Natsumi knows these men . . ."

"Shush . . ." Ban whispered "shut up and stay still . . ."

"What do you want from me? I don't have anything to do with all of you guys . . ."

"But we do . . . our boss wants to talk to you . . ."

"What's up with your boss? And what's up with the shades?"

"Don't you like it? Just come with us Miss Natsumi if you don't want something to happen . . ."

"I don't want to . . . if your boss wants a word with me he should be here . . . he should be the one talking with me right now and not some creepy men harassing two innocent girls and a dog. . ." now Natsumi's mad . . .

"If that's what you want . . . you left me with no other choice but to take you by force. . ." while saying this he removes a katana from it's wooden container . . . slowly . . .

"Wait a minute . . . don't you think you're getting a little exaggerated?"

"I don't think so . . ." he then looked at his katana closely, turns the blade facing towards Madoka and looks at her whom Natsumi noticed . . .

"You're joking right? Leave her alone!" sweat drops from her forehead

"I'm not joking . . . I'm dead serious . . ." the leader of the men in suit moved the katana closer to Madoka's throat . . .

Natsumi can't think of a better idea that leads her to frustration . . . Madoka is in danger . . .

"N-Natsumi . . ." Madoka said nervously that made Natsumi more frustrated leaving her to a not so good idea . . .

"Then you leave me with no other choice too . . ." now Natsumi's mind is set yet nervous "let's settle this with a fight!" she pointed the tip of the sword still in its case to the guy . . . _"why did I suddenly said that"_

"What is she saying . . . is she out of her mind?!" Ban suddenly exclaimed

"Shush . . . they'll notice us . . ." Ginji said

"Oh yeah . . . what?! Your shushing me now"

"Now you're the one who's joking . . . you? Fight with me? You make me laugh . . ." the guy in black suit grins widely

"Why don't you try me?" Natsumi's sweating really hard

"No Natsumi don--" Ginji shouted but then Ban acted immediately and covers Ginji's mouth

"Calm down Ginji if they hear us this will be a huge mess . . ."

"Oh yeah you're right . . . but we could help her easily why don't you want to help her fight?

"I really don't know what's on Natsumi's mind, but I really want to know what's up in her mind, that's why I'm not doing anything . . . so please just bear with me. . . "

"Why don't you look at me straight and give me an answer . . . or you're just too chicken to fight with a poor, weak AND cute girl like me, huh? You're afraid that I just might beat you and hurt your pride?"

"So you really want a fight?"

"I've already told you and I don't want to repeat myself . . ."

"She really is determined" Ban said to himself

"No Natsumi-chan please don't do this . . ."

"I told you to shut up and relax . . . you told me earlier to keep my voice down now you're the who's nervous"

"I cant' stay put and do nothing about it Ban" now he's in a lower tone "how can you be so calm in times like this . . ."

"I've told you already . . . I've given it some thought and I think Natsumi is old enough to decide for her self . . . all I know is that I have to trust her this time . . . she's not stupid, not like someone I know . . ."

"You're cruel Ban . . ."

"What, am I wrong?"

"No, I know what you mean . . . you're actually stating fact . . . but you're just too cruel to me"

"Because you're so noisy and you're irritating me . . . Just be quiet . . . I know Natsumi has thought of something to get out . . . but be ready in any case that it gets too much for her to handle . . ."

"You're right Ban" Ginji faced where Natsumi is while Ban . . . _"what's on your mind Natsumi? What are you up to this time?"_

"Then let's fight!" after saying this, the guy made his first move by swinging his katana in front of Natsumi . . . while she defends herself by holding her katana tightly to catch her opponent's attack . . .

"Ban I can't watch . . ."

"Then don't, nobody's stopping you but I'm telling you . . . you'll gonna miss a lot . . ."

Natsumi's opponent slashed her skirt exposing her white smooth flesh behind it . . . Natsumi looks at her ripped skirt with shock while the guy grins widely . . . "so this is how you fight a girl . . . you have no respect! You perv!"

"Hey that's not fair! She's only a girl . . ."Ginji stands up and was ready to go but then Ban stopped him "Hold still Ginji let her handle this . . ."

"Oh sorry . . . hehe . . . Go Natsumi-chan!!!"

"Geez . . . I told you to be quiet! Cheering for her will make them notice us!"

"Now you're the one who's shouting Ban . . ."

"That's because you're so stubborn and you really piss me off!"

"Is someone there?" Madoka asked then Ban and Ginji covered each others mouths

"Shhh . . . ." They both told each other

"She heard us" Ban whispered

"It's your fault Ban . . ."

"Oh shut up . . ."

Mozart barks "I think there's no one there . . . it's just my imagination Mozart . . ." Mozart stops barking _"Nasumi please be careful . . ."_

After some attacks from the creepy guy, Natsumi finally got tired from defending herself and pulls her katana from its wooden case . . . "now you're going down . . . this is not how you treat a lady . . ." now Natsumi made her swift move and the guy didn't see it coming and got himself a bleeding right arm . . .

"That's what you get for treating a lady unmanly . . ."

"That's it Natsumi way to go . . ." Ginji exclaimed

"I didn't know she could use a sword very well . . ."

"That's really surprising isn't it Ban?"

"Yup . . . really surprising . . ."

"I didn't know she has skills"

"What do you expect . . . we see her wash dishes, cook some food and make coffee almost everyday . . .?"

"Yeah and she's really good in doing it especially her cooking . . . I love all of the food that she cooks . . . Oishi desu ne?"

"yeah that's what I really like about her she knows how to satisfy people . . . and it's not impossible though she's good in any sports she joins maybe including this one . . .'

"Yeah . . . do you have pop corn Ban?"

"Do you think I have one?! You moron!"

"Shush . . . they'll hear us . . . oh, oh here they come . . ."

"_Geez . . . what should I do about this guy"_ Ban's more irritated than before but is really patient and can bear the fact his partner is a moron . . .

Now with the fight the guy seems to win this, leaving Natsumi with no chance to fight back . . . she looks miserable and dashes in to him but suddenly she stumbled upon a rock but then she managed to toss her katana directly to her opponent . . . he dodged it and moved his head at the right "is that all you--"it's sudden for him he didn't saw Natsumi coming . . . he was too busy dodging the katana and didn't saw Natsumi kick from his right side to his cheek that blow him out . . .

"Didn't saw that one coming huh?" Natsumi asks

"You just got lucky" spitting some of the blood on his mouth . . . "but now I don't think you'll get lucky after this attack" he swiftly move towards her with his katana ready to slash her throat . . .

"Hey that's not fair!" she goes down dodging his attack, rolled and managed to get her katana back . . . and then there's another attack and she defends herself by striking back at his katana. . . he has a lot of advantage for he is standing up and Natsumi was knelt down on the ground . . .

"Hey Ban shouldn't we—"

"No!"

"But—"

"Let her"

Natsumi was down and her opponent is at the top of her making it a really awkward scene . . .

"Hey that's not appropriate!" Ginji Exclaimed

"Now you die!" the opponent exclaimed

"Natsumi!" Madoka Screamed

"I can't let that happen . . ." Ginji's furious and charges energy lightning from his body then . . .

"STOP!" a voice finally came

"Stop this nonsense . . ." the katana was stopped almost trusting her heart . . . "who told you to kill her?"

Natsumi still in the state of shock managed to look at where the voice is coming from . . . and it shocked her even more . . .

"Ojisan!"

'Ojisan!" all shouted in chorus meaning the MIB wanna be's, Madoka, Ban, Ginji and even Mozart was in shock . . .

"Shhhh . . ." Ban and Ginji reminded each other then sighs . . .

"Good thing all of them were in shock . . ." Ban finally said "but I really didn't think that's he's Natsumi's Grandpa . . ."

"Yeah Ban come to think of it we never met him"

"Of course we didn't you idiot . . . we didn't even know her father"

Natsumi kicked the guy on top of her at his crotch leaving him knock out . . . as if the time has stopped

"Waoh . . . didn't see that one coming" Ban exclaimed

"That was hard . . ." Ginji said and Ban agreed

"Well I guess I am very lucky . . ." stands up to greet his grandpa . . . "Grandpa!" she hurriedly hugs her precious grandfather and asks "when did you arrive?"

"Well just a couple of hours ago . . . how are you?"

"That's a nice thing to ask . . ." Natsumi sweat drop

"_Isn't it obvious? Is he blind?" Ban comments still hiding from the boxes not so far with Ginji_

"Well I'm fine as you can see if it weren't for this guy" Natsumi smiles widely and the guy's still in pain . . . "you staying here grandpa?"

"No . . . I'm just here to pick up my katana . . ."

Natsumi's face turned sad knowing her grandpa is not here to stay . . . "is that so . . . well here it is I thought you wouldn't come to pick it up so I got it myself, dad ask me to do so . . ."

"_What a mean Grandpa . . . just here for that stupid katana" Ginji thought_

"I'm sorry if I can't stay here with you Natsumi I sure know you understand why . . ."

Natsumi smiles brightly "of course I understand grandpa . . . I just thought if you would stay here I should clean your room for you . . ."

"Thanks Natsumi and I'm really sorry . . ."

"It's ok . . . it's not a problem at all . . ." she smiles brightly but not as the sunshine that she usually does . . .

"As for you . . ." talking towards Natsumi's opponent "You are fired!"

"Fired!!!" again everyone's in shock including Mozart

"What he's working for you?"

"Well yeah . . . I told him to get to you and tell you that I wanted to speak to you . . .'

Natsumi comes near the guy and kicked his ass once more "you scared me to death . . . you asshole and you even used Madoka to scare me!" yup Natsumi's mad then she smiles again when she turns to her grandpa "by the way grandpa this is my friend Madoka" She grabbed Madoka's hand took her in front of his grandpa

"Good afternoon sir . . ." Madoka bows her head "good afternoon to you" and kisses her hand as a manly gesture

"And this is her dog Mozart . . ."

"Nice to meet you too Mozart" Mozart replied with a bark "do you want to accompany me Natsumi?"

"I'm sorry grandpa . . . maybe next time . . . you see we have somewhere else to go to, our friends will arrive and pick us up . . . I'm really sorry . . ."

"Is that so . . . well I think were even now . . ."

"Uhm" with a nod "see you then grandpa . . . come on Madoka, Mozart . . ."

"Nice to meet you sir" bows her head and the old man bows his head too

"Take care of yourself Natsumi . . ."

"I will grandpa take care of yourself too . . ."

"I think the drama is over . . . let's go back to our car" Ban told Ginji while lighting a fire on his cigarette

"Right"

"_This is just so weird to me . . ." _it's where Ban's thoughts leave him


End file.
